Ruby Gloom:A Thousand Years (Cancelled)
by RandomNerdyStories
Summary: Meet Viola Gloom..a descendant of Ruby Gloom...Viola tries showing those around her she can be intelligent like everyone else so she can earn respect...and not a stuck up girl cause of her family tree but what happens if it ends up bring those characters from my other stories in the same place? Will they go back in time before every thing gets messed up? Read to find out
1. Who are you?

**A RANDOMNERDYSTORIES STORY...**

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

Chapter 1: WHO ARE YOU!?

Chapter written by Kate and Zoey

Edited by Jasmine

Idea for this story: The Whole Cast

Rated T for some mild language and some violence that might not be suitable for children. Also if you like some characters in the following story you can go read their stories on the random nerdy stories fanfiction.

STORIES and CHARACTERS

HIDDEN CHARACTERS:

All Ruby Gloom Characters

Elizabeth Smith/Victoria Gold-Men.

Jonathan Gloom

LOVE IS FOREVER CHARACTERS:

All Ruby Gloom Characters

Ginger Waterson

THE NEXT GENERATIONS:

Rachel Gloom

Randy Gloom

Lizzie Cyclops

Irose Cyclops

McKenna Banshee

Johnny Banshee

Skullen Grave

Tom Rock

Dan Rock

Rebecca and Frank:

Rebecca Gloom

Alyssa

All ruby gloom characters

The Wish Characters:

Sapphire Gloom

Crystal Gloom

Quinn Quickster

Mr and Mrs Gloom

Star

All ruby gloom characters

I fell in love with my best friend characters:

Chris

All ruby gloom characters

Enjoy the story.

* * *

It was a very stormy night in Gloomsville. The moon smiling upon Viola's head...smiling and glowing...Viola was really exhausted after working hard for her sf

Family tree project. She knew for sure she will at least please the judges about her family tree. This was exciting..Especially since it's her last year of high school. Of course she started off with Jerry her great great great great it got difficult to do so she did it in a easier way..it's a confusing family tree I swear. Soon Viola got ready for her class and carried her tree diagram. Although hers was more bigger than everyone else's..including for Luke..which makes no sense cause they are in the same family tree..he must of skipped to his grandad. She soon sat down

"HELLO CLASS! Who is ready to introduce us to their family tree project?"

Viola quickly raised her hand smiling.

"No one?"

"ME !"

"Oh..right..Viola..your up.."

She grabbed her diagram and put it on the board. She soon began to talk.

"You see my great great great great grandfather found the town of gloomsvill-"

"*cough* Braggy know-it-all *cough*"

Viola soon gave the girl a ugly look and continuted

"As I was saying! He found gloomsville and fell In love with Lilac when they were just destructing gloomsville and putting in buildings. But back then they were not nice..you had to be with your own kind back then. Because He Saw a officer taking away a baby girl who is half human and half Nature Fairy. So the skeleton and the human girl had a secret romance. And they had a newborn child..Barry gloom..but

Lilac was soon killed the next day...and poor Jerry had to take care of his son on his own..he made a thing called the Gloom house for his son. Barry loved it and made it traditon that every generation of the kids who went there should come and that new people were welcomed! After Barry fell in love with sweet treats and has his kid

Jerry passed."

"Excuse me Viola but how long is this gonna be?"

"Until I'm done?"

People snickered but Viola went on ETHIER way.

"So then he had James and Quinn. The two siblings of course fought over who was going to the gloom house but luckily their father let both of them go and of course meet young Poe during their vist. But as time went on the two twins could not hang out anymore like they usually do. James had a town to control and Quinn was in love with the fastest man on earth..°a tragedy happened to Quinn..on December 21st 2001 Quinn and her husband died in a tornado during their trip to Gloomy York. Leaving their poor child Rebecca in the hands of opal gloom but managed to live a happy life. Meanwhile James had gotten his hands full when his 3 girls were born. Crystal,Sapphire,and Ruby. All 3 were very special of course. Ruby fell in love with a skeleton, Sapphire entered the beautiful fashion world, and Crystal was gonna take full responsibility for the town and help others."

"Yawn!"

"Shut up! So besides that they had new generations and well here I am.."

"BOOO!" Said the whole class while they spit spitballs.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Screamed the teacher as he stopped the kids...but it only made Viola cry..she ran out of the class room with her diagram and headed out the door. She sat on the school bench and sobbed.

"Viola are you okay?" Asked Mary as she past by

"I'm not..I'm a terrible stupid Pearson no one wants..Mum rejects me..dad Is never around..my classmates and teachers hate me!"

"Look Viola..I get you feel lonely..but it gets better..you gotta show them what you got!"

"Really?"

"Ya! Now get out there and do something to impress them!"

"Haha..okay thanks cousin!"

Viola quickly ran to her home and grabbed some equipment from the kitchen,garage,and the attic. She ran up to her room and started building her project..each day Viola built something that her ancestor skull boy failed to do..a time machine..she put the parts together one By one...2 months soon past..she was finished..Viola gave out a huge smile..she soon turned the machine on..

"Perfect!"

She stood there staring at it..she put her hand threw the machine..something happened...she was soon pulled in...

"AHHHH HELP! PLEASE HELP! WHere am i..."

* * *

"Oww..huh!? This dosent look like gloomsville.."

"Ugh! IM ALIVE AGAIN! WHY!" Screamed ginger in pain

"UGH MY HEAD!" Screamed Rebecca as she grabbed her head tightly

"I KNOW!" Said rachel in tears

"Ow." Said misery.

"Ow." Said the other miseries.

"Frank!? Where are you!?"

She soon saw frank and hugged him..only one problem..It isn't him.

"FRANKY!"

"Uhh who the heck are you?"

"Rebecca! Your girlfriend!"

"a GIRLFRIEND!? I'm his wife!" Said the next generations misery.'

"Whoa whoa! What happened? I'm not dating ETHIER of you!"

The girls looked at eachother and both screamed "We have to find our FRANK!"

"AHH! Wait why am i screaming!?" Said sapphire

"Cause you are dumbo!" Screamed Elizabeth as she cleaned her outfit

"Elizabeth you don't have to be mean to them!" Shouted Jonathan

"I like pie." Said randy

"UGH IM STUCK HERE WITH RATBECCA!"

"SHUT UP ALYSSA!"

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Said Crystal

"Don't tell us what to do!"

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed both Lizzie and irose

Meanwhile Johnny,McKenna,Tom,Dan,star,Mr. And Mrs. Gloom ,and skullen just stood there watching everyone fight with eachother..

"EVERYONE STOP!"'screamed Quinn

"PLEASE STOP ITS STUPID! AND YOU SLL BARLEY JUST MET! PLUS WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING US GO THRU FREAKING PORTALS!?"

Everyone looked at skullboy.

"It was not me I swear!"

"Who was it then?"

Soon Viola raised her hand..everyone gave her a dirty look..

TBC...


	2. The Search

A Thousand Years

Chapter 2: The Search

* * *

Chapter written by Xiah and Rebecca

Edited by Jasmine

* * *

As they looked at Viola they all started to freak out.

"How are we gonna get back home!? How! This is your fault!"

"But I DIDENT know this was gonna hap-"

"Save it gloom!"

Everyone argued and argued and everything just started to get worse..Viola soon felt even more terrible than she did before..she soon started to cry..ruby (Next Generations/love is forever) soon went up to her to comfort her descendant...

"It's all my fault...I could die and no one would care...everything is always my fault...Viola did this...Viola did that...I have no one..."

"Look Viola...I get it's rough...thinking you cause everyone's problems..but remember that self pity won't help you..."

"It won't?"

"It won't..I remember I was crying because I made 2 huge mistakes in life.."

"What was that?"

"Letting my friends go...and losing my daughter.."

"Oh I'm so sorry..."

"I know but you reunited us..that's why I'm happy.."

Viola felt a bit better...but she knew she had to get everyone back in thier place or timeline or Viola will..cease to exist...a force taking her away from life..she soon sighed and got up..

" listen up everyone but I got something to say...and it's really important for you to know that-"

"What is it? Are you gonna throw us all to another portal? Eh?" Said Elizabeth

"It better not be..I wanna be with my Frankie again!" Grumbled Rebecca

"I know I'm a stupid Pearson...but I think I know how to get you back.."

"Well this better bring us back...what's the plan?"

"Well I don't know if you know but I read about a stone called the stone of a thousand years..technically it reverses anything and it can teleport you anywhere you want..but it was destroyed many years ago by a rebellious girl & boy because of the dark magic it held...we gotta find the stone shards so I'm thinking we should split up" viola said

"How about half of us look for shards and you guys look for shards?" Skull boy said

"It just might work so where should we look?"

"Hey if were splitting up please don't put me with rat becca"

" SHUTUP Alyssa" Rebecca snapped

" anyways they're is two places we could look"

They stared at the two oddly close places

"A forest and a jungle?" LIF ruby said

"Ok viola and her half should go into the forest"

" which leaves us to go Into the jungle"

Ps the team with viola is

(HIDDEN CHARACTERS:

All Ruby Gloom Characters

Elizabeth Smith/Victoria Gold-Men.

Jonathan Gloom

LOVE IS FOREVER CHARACTERS:

All Ruby Gloom Characters

Ginger Waterson

THE NEXT GENERATIONS:

Rachel Gloom

Randy Gloom

Lizzie Cyclops

Irose Cyclops

McKenna Banshee

Johnny Banshee

Skullen Grave

Tom Rock And Dan Rock)

"Who's gonna lead our team?" Dan asked

Every one looked at the regular ruby

"What?! Me?"

"Ruby your so fit for this you have to lead"

"Ok"

" now Let's go find those shards!"

"Yeah!"everyone said as they headed towards the forest

"Wait a minute shouldn't older ruby be leading this team?" Asked Elizabeth/Victoria

"Ya but it's better than Viola. Either way at least ruby is smarter than the rest of her dumb family." Said Ginger Waterson

"Hey!" Screamed Viola

"Whatever."

Soon the team went deeper into the forest..the deeper they went the more creepy it got..soon the team found some stone shards. They soon started to pick them. As Viola was gonna get one if the shards Jonathan got it too..they accidently touched hands and blushed hard. Making Elizabeth/Victoria jealous cause she liked him.

"Hey guys..what's that furry thing over there!" asked irose

"Sweetie don't touch that!" Screamed the LIF iris

"Uh oh...umm guys..I think I should tell you something that people In The future always do.."

"What's that?" Asked the LIF skullboy

"RUN!"

Soon everyone tried running out of the forest as fast as they can and tried hiding from the monster.

"What was that!?" Asked Randy

"Ya Viola! It's really scary! I had to hold this coward the whole time!" Said Lizzie

"Hey! I know you love me! Plus can you blame me!?" Asked randy.

"Ya but you never carry me when it comes to monsters." Teased Lizzie

"so? I wanna live okay! be a more supportive girlfriend okay?"

"ugh!"

"Look guys..I think we should keep looking for the shards..who knows what can happen to us if we don't go back to our regular time lines and alternatives." Said the regular ruby

"I just hope the others are alright.."

With the others...

Team B

Rebecca and Frank:

Rebecca Gloom

Alyssa

All ruby gloom characters

The Wish Characters:

Sapphire Gloom

Crystal Gloom

Quinn Quickster

Mr and Mrs Gloom

Star

All ruby gloom characters

I fell in love with my best friend characters:

Chris

All ruby gloom characters

"One hundred bottles of milk on the wall 100 bottles of milk! When you take one down and give it a round there's 99 bottles of milk on the wall!" Sang sapphire

"God shut up! Your so annoying like dan! He kept asking me out! I swear dan is the next len and your the next dan sapphire! WAIT! No! len is the freaking next sapphire and dan is the next len! Ugh! I'm just happy you and him never dated cause if you did. I don't even wanna know how your 'children' would behave!" Screamed Alyssa

"I can't BELIVE I'm saying this but I agree with Alyssa." Said Rebecca

Soon Rebecca turned around and saw frank smiling at her. Soon Rebecca smiled and ran to him. But when she got there he disappeared. She started to cry..soon Chris went up to her.

"Hmm..I'm guessing frank is still in the portal..since there are so many versions of him he DIDENT quite make it quick as the others..so he might come soon.." Said Chris

"I hope he does..I miss frank...I just...ever since I met him..I'm not used to it.."

"It's okay..do you need a hug?"

"Yes"

She soon hugged Chris...it felt nice to have a shoulder to cry on..soon Chris gave Rebecca something.

"What's this?"

"Rebecca..I know it's hard to imagine life with out frank but what if someday he dies or he moves? You have to learn to be independent..I learned to be independent after the ruby from my world left me..I'm just happy she is with her skeleton...I hope this mirror shows you that you can still be strong..with or without frank."

"Thank you Chris..."

Soon Rebecca put the mirror in her pocket..and kept it..but soon Rebecca heard a sound...she soon continued trying to find shards..

"I hope you can learn Rebecca...I can't be here with you just yet..but I will soon..and you can hug me as much as you want...I just need you to learn..just for now..." Said a mysterious voice...

Soon team B found some shards..

"OOH SHINY!" Said sapphire

"SAPPHIRE NO!" Screamed Crystal

"What?! I was looking at this shiny piece of stone."

"Yes another shard! Okay we need to get back to our headquarters."

"Head what?"

"Aww come on let's go!"

"I wonder how ruby even puts up with this!" Said TW ruby's mom

"Ya..but that's why we love her." Said TW Ruby's Dad

"And I don't even know why I'm involved!" Said star

"Atleast this is less worse than losing my daughter Rebecca..."

"You had a Daughter?"

"I did..Opal killed her..she was the only daughter I ever had..never thought about having another kid after that.."

"Oh I'm so sorry Quinn.."

"It's okay...atleast I still have my husband..I'm just gonna go grab some berries for food."

(So technically since Rebecca's dad died Rebecca lived but in the alternative Rebecca died but her dad Dident.)

Soon Quinn ran off.

"I feel bad for her.."

"I know..."

"AHHHHH!"

"YAY!"

"Huh!?"

"Oh hello I'm sapphire!"

"And I'm Crystal!"

"Oh boy.."

"Mom! Dad! Who are they?"

"There you sweetie..they are you.."

The wish sapphire looked at the Rebecca and frank sapphire funny like.

And The wish Crystal looked at the Rebecca and frank Crystal mean like.

Soon they explained to thier alternatives what to do...this trip is gonna be a heck of surprises..who knows who will join thier little trip...just maybe...but let's just say..there is a little surprise for Viola...her worst nightmare...

TBC...


	3. Fame or lame?

A Thousand Years

Chapter 3: Fame or Lame?

A/n: sorry for posting late. And I wanna say to my cast members sorry for the confusion and changing the password. I already messaged you all the reason. But I will Change it back in a week. Meanwhile I get another EG (equestria girls)doll! SCORE! That is if I find an applejack...if I don't i might just get Madeline hatter from ever after high or Sierra Von boo from monster high. Okay this is awkward but anyways enjoy the story!

Introducing two new characters into this kinda crossover story:

Clara Waterson & Hannah Livingston from The story Fame High.

Characters

HIDDEN CHARACTERS:

All Ruby Gloom Characters

Elizabeth Smith/Victoria Gold-Men.

Jonathan Gloom

LOVE IS FOREVER CHARACTERS:

All Ruby Gloom Characters

Ginger Waterson

THE NEXT GENERATIONS:

Rachel Gloom

Randy Gloom

Lizzie Cyclops

Irose Cyclops

McKenna Banshee

Johnny Banshee

Skullen Grave

Tom Rock

Dan Rock

Rebecca and Frank characters:

Rebecca Gloom

Alyssa

All ruby gloom characters

The Wish Characters:

Sapphire Gloom

Crystal Gloom

Quinn Quickster

Mr and Mrs Gloom

Star

All ruby gloom characters

I fell in love with my best friend characters:

Chris

All ruby gloom characters

Fame High Characters:

Hannah Livingston

Clara Waters/Waterson.

OC's in total: 23

All in total: you don't wanna know.

* * *

Everyday in my life I was known as the descendant of ruby gloom..I never had any friends..no body...I always tried to show everybody what I can do...no body ever cared but all they thought was that I was a spoiled brat..even my own parents..I tried to escape the past and show them...but now...I'm tired of it already...so I created a machine...to meet my ancestors..try to fix everything...instead..I messed everything up..now I have to save the world...before I cease to exist in a thousand years... - Viola Gloom

* * *

Viola was eating lunch alone at the table miserably...she cried a bit..knowing she DIDENT have any other friends...she was only known as 'the other girl' who never fit in...she was quite different from the all the other girls...unlike them she was smart and intelligent..and worlds hard..only no one appreciates her work..all they think is she is trying to show off...the little Viola only wondered where she truly belonged...she always cries at night...gets hurt by day...her biggest wish is to have a friend...someone...anyone...all she had...was herself...she couldent cry on anyone's shoulder or receive a hug...all she had...was...nothing..

"Hey Viola! You know what stinks! You! Hahaha!"

"Stop it max!"

"Haha no you winy punk!"

"S-s-stop..."

"What are you gonna do about you stupid useless piece of crap! You don't belong here!"

"SHUT UP!"

Viola soon pushed max on the sidewalk and ran...crying..but the little boy realized...what he had done...he knew...he couldent do anything...or he would make things...worse..knowing the guilt will follow him for the rest of his life..

* * *

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! Breakfast is ready!" Said ruby as she woke everyone up..

Viola soon woke up...she soon got up and saw ruby making the breakfast."

"Good morning Viola.."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just had a...bit of a nightmare...well a flashback in which I'm not happy about.."

"Are you okay though?"

"Ya I'm fin-"

*portal opens*

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Geronimo!"

"Uh oh..."

"Aw man! It's not that type of portal!"

"You think Clara? God!"

"What it's not my fault you got stuck in this place..seriously your such a mean girl Hannah!"

"Oh ya why do you always have to be a bi-"

"Guys!"

"Sorry!"

"Look we have to explain to you know how to get back home..I hope we even get back.."

"Okay what's the freaking plan?"

"Okay.."

A long explanation later...

"You evil! Ugh!"

Soon Hannah tried to strangle Viola but ruby grabbed her before she even got a chance.

"Your not gonna go home if your gonna hurt us!"

"Fine! Cry babies!"

Soon Alyssa and Ginger smiled at eachother and headed toward the wining star.

"I know these people are so annoying..how about we from a group against them? I mean come on...we all hate them.."

"Ya...what Ginger said...these people are idiots..what do you say Hannah?"

Soon Hannah smirked evilly..

"Sure..and I can take Clara down once and for all..stealing my boy!"

"Hehe..."

"Come on!"

"What?"

"You might as well serve your leader! You don't think I would join without the special treatment!"

"Ugh! What do you think Ginger?"

"She's a biatch..."

"Totally agree...it's better than freaking rebec- wait a minute...3 people...we hate..same place...I think we can get REVANGE.."

"I can get skullboy back..." Said Ginger

"I can get frank..well when he comes.."

"And Hannah can get the guy Clara stole back!" Said Alyssa

"We will finally win!" Said Ginger

Soon everyone just stared at them awkwardly when eating breakfast.

"Uh I mean...we finally won tic-tac-toe! Haha gotta go!" Said Alyssa.

Soon the 2 mean girls ran off snickering.

Rebecca sat by Chris and talked while they were eating

"I mean I know He's a likable guy but he's mine and Alyssa always takes him away from me"

"Well be more tough on her next time show her that he is yours"

"Thanks Chris I will"

"I really miss frank.."

"I know you do" said r&f sapphire

Another hour had passed and they couldn't find anymore shards..

"Ok guys we have to keep looking"

Rebecca heard an oddly familiar voice

"Rebecca?" It said

"Frank?" She called back

"rebecca stop talking to yourself!"

All of them glared at her

"Where are you?" She asked the mysterious voice

"I...I don't know...I really don't.." Said the voice

"guys! I think I found my boyfriend! Come on help me!"

Everyone besides her kept going

"Fine if you guys wont help then I'm going by myself!"

"Rebecca wait!"Chris said

"Ugh let her go...she is too obsessed with him! She can't learn to be independent Chris..I know you tried but that girl is just too obsessed with a really not so attractive guy.."Said Star

"I guess so...but there is bad news to it.."

"What's that?"

chris did not answer..

* * *

"Frank! if it's really you then answer this who is my enemy?

"Really Rebecca... Alyssa "

"It is you!"

Rebecca started running

10 minutes of running

She saw her frank

"Frank I missed you so much"

"I did to"

"We're looking for shards in the forest for the stone of a thousand years if we can put it back together then we can go home"

"What are we waiting for?"

Soon the 2 quickly ran back to the basecamp.

"Haha yes...Run...run...run you two...just run...all of you think it's that stupid descendant's fault..what an easy target...pretty soon...you will find out it was me...at the wrong time...haha what fools..get ready to rise..and end up falling..the fun hasent even started...Gloomsville will finally be mine for the taking and none of you pathetic morons can stop me! Haha! You can run but you can't hide! Tick tock tick tock...you don't have long.." Said ?

* * *

'Knock-knock'

Viola's mom soon went to the door.

"Hello is Viola here?"

"First it's now. And second..not sure..that little brat sneaks out all the time."

"What happened to your husband?"

"Let's just say..he freakishly left me for a freaking son of a biatch. He has a new family now.."

"Oh I'm so sorry.."

"It's alright..I can find way better guy...VIOLA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

"Mom I don't have a boyfriend!" Screamed Viola as she went down the stairs..soon Viola saw max with a guilty look on his face with a Rose in his hand.

"What do you want!?"

"I just wanna say I'm sorry..I DIDENT know you were going thru a ruff time...I really DIDENT.."

"I don't forgive you...because of you...you made it worse! You punched me...you slapped me...you called me the b word and called me even worse things. How can I even forgive a stupid jerk like you!" Cried Viola

Soon Viola slammed the door crying..she soon went upstairs quickly and cried..she soon took out a knife from her drawer..she cried as she tried to stab herself..she cried and cried with the knife almost touching her stomach..instead...she dropped it..making a noise at the floor..instead she just cried some more...she put her hands in her hair and kept saying 'It will get better! It will! NO IT WONT CAUS- IT WILL! IT just! It has to!' She soon grabbed the knife and cut herself in on the arm where no one will see. She cried in pain. She soon put the knife away and cried herself to sleep..the thirteen year old girl..hoped...on her 18th birthday...she can finally leave the dump that she calls 'home'...meanwhile..Max could see and hear what she said and did to herself...max...felt more guilt..he hopes he can make it up to her some how...he wanted to hug her...he wanted to help her..he wanted her to cry on his shoulder all she wanted to..instead of doing what she did..the only reason he was rude to Viola...was because his father would always force him to...he didn't get why he was so mean to them...he had to do it or his father would have 'killed' him...it was even harder for max because...he likes Viola...but he will support her..no matter what his dad says..

* * *

Next Time on A Thousand Years...

"Commander! We can't do this! They are only poor innocent people! What did they do to us?!"

"They stole my family's town...and they are going to pay you stupid idiot! If it weren't for that stupid Jerry Gloom always causing trouble then we would still live the wonderful way we used to live!"

"But i...commander...I have to confess."

"Confess later Lacey! I don't have time for your stupid little words! Can't you see I suffered enough heartbreak!"

"I just.."

"Sorry...Lacey..your my only friend.."

"Ya...friend..." Said Lacey (- Friend Zoned-)

* * *

"VIOLA!"

"Huh!?"

"Who is that?!" Asked rachel

"Ya..who..exactly? Better not be anymore people because I can barley remember any of you wusses!"

"VIOLA! It's me!"

"Oh no! Not him again!"

"Who is that Viola!?"

" I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Come on who is it?!"

"...my old crush..who bullied me after my dad left us...max.."

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to forgive you alright! What are you even doing here?! Did you fall in mud atleast!?"

"No! I know you hate me but you gotta give me a chance..I have to tell you the real reason why I had to bully you..I never wanted to.."

"Why!? All you cared back then was hurt my feelings and you never ever thought of my feelings until 4 years later! And now 5 years later your here now get out of my way M-"

Max soon kisses Viola..

"What the hell!? Why did you kiss me!?"

"Because...i care...I care v- OWW!"

"that's what you get!"

* * *

"We are going to crash! AHHH!"

TBC...


End file.
